Antojo
by Zio Takumi
Summary: Un pedido extraño por parte de su esposa hace que Tomoe deje la casa durante un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que lo había llevado hasta esa situación.


**°DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, todos son obra de la mangaka Julietta Suzuki. Únicamente el fic y su trama son de mi entera pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **°SUMMARY:** **Un pedido extraño por parte de su esposa hace que Tomoe deje la casa durante un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que lo había llevado hasta esa situación.**

 **°Este fic tendrá únicamente un capítulo, habrá más obras de este estilo en un futuro. Si les gusta, síganme, comenten o agreguen a favoritos. Es mi granito de arena para este fandom, espero que les guste ¡Y gracias por leer!**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **°Antojos:**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, tal vez la hora exacta en que los mercados empezaban a abrir. Su mañana había empezado de manera agitada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Ya era costumbre el levantarse y escuchar los gritos de su mujer pidiéndole algún capricho nuevo, a veces incluso se asombraba al levantarse por sí solo y no por quejas o demandas.

Desde hace un par de meses su esposa había empezado a ser más quejumbrosa, más molesta tal vez, pero lograba aguantarlo sin sobrepasarlo. Le dio risa recordar algunos de sus extraños pedidos.

— _Tomoe, hoy sería buen día para comer plátanos con miel._

 **No le gustaba la fruta, menos acompañada de cosas empalagosas.**

— _Tal vez deberíamos de cenar… pescado, ¡Sí, pescado con cebolla frita!_

 **Una cosa era comer pescado con arroz, como cualquier persona normal, y otra muy distinta era pedir dos cosas que dejaban muy mal aliento y para colmo ¡Juntas!**

— _¡Quiero queso!_

 **El queso era una de las pocas cosas comunes que solía pedir, de cierta forma le alegraba. Hacía su búsqueda menos difícil.**

— _Necesito comer cerezas urgentemente…_

— _Me dieron ganas de comer helado de frutilla, todo un pote, de esos que son de 1Kg y te los puedes comer solito._

Y así seguía la lista, cada vez que estaba por mandarla a comprar en lugar de ir él mismo por ello, siempre le decía lo mismo, como si supiera su punto débil.

— _Sabes, Tomoe, siempre me pareciste un mago. Haces todo mágicamente y eso… Me hace muy feliz._

Cada vez que le decía eso, algún pensamiento de ese estilo… No podía evitar complacerla.

O tal vez ni siquiera eso, un beso, la forma en que casi corría a verlo apenas llegaba del trabajo en la empresa o cuando veía su ligeramente abultado vientre. Ver cualquiera de esas cosas le hacía pensar que no habría cosa que no haría por ella.

Todavía no podía creer que dentro de unos meses sería padre. Nunca tuvo una relación de ese tipo con alguien, ni una vez en más de seiscientos años. Le resultaba tan desconocido aquel mundo, tal vez inclusive algo aterrador. Pero ver a Nanami sonreír, mientras se ensuciaba con la comida, cuando acababan de limpiar o simplemente sonreía por gusto, esas cosas le hacían despertarse y notar que se encontraba en la verdadera dicha.

Fueron tres meses bastante duros, apenas entraban en el cuarto, pero fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para él. La noticia, los preparativos, la sensibilidad y los constantes mareos, ¡Ni hablar de los antojos! Eran tan repentinos y extraños, más por la época en la que se encontraban, en pleno invierno era difícil de por sí encontrar cerezas, el helado casi ni existía y el horario donde surgían esos momentos no era el más óptimo, casi siempre estaba cerrado el mercado.

De hecho, ahora mismo se encontraba comprando por otro de los caprichos de su mujer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se habían dormido tarde, como era costumbre, después de que Nanami diera incontables vueltas en la cama destapándolo a él y ocasionándole una leve sensación de fastidio. Una vez pasado eso se creyó que dormiría hasta tarde, era fin de semana así que podría descansar; pero no fue así.

Sintió que la cama se sacudió bruscamente, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar se dio cuenta de que su esposa no solamente estaba despierta sino que, además, lo despertó a él con una no muy romántica patada en la espalda, casi sacándolo de la cama. La miró, esperando el grito que, sabía, se aproximaba.

—¡Quiero comer!

Y allí estaba…

—Nanami, son las seis de la mañana, ¡Y no es manera de despertarme! —intentó contestarle de manera algo calmada, pero olvidó que negarle un antojo a una embarazada, peor aún primeriza, no era buena idea.

—P-pero… quiero… —y entonces rompió a llorar, genial. No podía soportar el verla llorar, menos con aquella barriguita que solo le recordaba constantemente el motivo de sus llantos, sensibilidades y antojos, el motivo de su próxima alegría.

—Ya, ya, lo siento. ¿Qué quieres que vaya a buscar? —se sentó a su lado, en la cama, mientras le acariciaba levemente la cabeza para calmarla. Cosa que funcionó de inmediato.

—Quiero… ¡Quiero setas! Setas Shittake. —y aquello sí que lo descolocó, ¿Cómo podía una embarazada antojarse de una comida que normalmente aberraría?

—¿Setas? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, y las comeremos con fideos… mmm… se me hace agua la boca. —él se estaba poniendo un abrigo para salir lo antes posible, además nevaba lo cual era bastante inoportuno. —¡Te abrigas en el camino, vete! Y no vuelvas sin las setas, Tomoe.

Lo empujó fuera de la casa, con un zapato a medio poner y el cabello desordenado aún. Suspiró, sabía que realmente no podía volver hasta comprar aquello. Así que le esperaban dos largas horas de espera en medio de la calle hasta que comenzaran a abrir las tiendas del lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había sido un largo viaje de vuelta a casa, la nieve empeoraba todo y no solo por el frío sino también por la dificultad para transportarse de un lugar a otro. Pero lo había conseguido, la tienda había abierto veinte minutos antes y entró casi corriendo a buscar las setas que a su esposa se le antojaban en ese momento. No es que fuese un desquiciado, pero no quería matarse comprando algo y al momento de regresar darse cuenta de que a su mujer se le habían pasado las ganas, como sucedió una vez.

Una vez realizadas las compras pudo regresar, algo agotado de tanto hacer fuerza con los pies debido a la espesa nieve.

—Ya llegué. —anunció, dejando las llaves del lugar a un costado. Esperando que la castaña se asomase por una de las esquinas, no tardó mucho en aparecer dicha persona.

—¿Compraste todo? —Su cabecita asomaba desde una de las paredes, husmeando disimuladamente con la vista las bolsas que su esposo llevaba en mano.

—Claro que sí, no por nada me quedé dos horas congelándome en la calle. —obvió los hechos, entregándole el paquete a la mujer que se acercaba apenada, apenas prestándole algo de atención al objeto que le entregaban.

—Lo lamento, yo… Por hacerte ir tan temprano a buscar algo para mí…

—No importa, no ha sido nada. —La tomó de la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo e impidiendo que siguiese hablando, sabía que lloraría si seguía así.

Notó algo de distancia entre sus cuerpos, apenas perceptible, y al bajar la vista vio nuevamente el pequeño vientre de la mujer. Dentro de unos meses seguramente podría abrazarla únicamente por la espalda.

Acarició el bulto por encima de la fina tela color lima, palpando la zona hasta ascender a los pechos femeninos que cada vez crecían más debido a la futura lactancia, los apretó ligeramente haciendo suspirar a la joven.

La cosa habría seguido su rumbo natural, uno que el ojivioleta ansiaba en demasía, de no ser porque el estómago de Nanami sonó ligeramente recordándole el motivo por el cual su marido se había ido. El hambre reapareció y la castaña prefirió a la comida por sobre su esposo.

No importaba. Decían que el cuarto mes de gestación era el mes más caliente, apenas entraban en esa época y estaba seguro de que si no era hoy, sería mañana.

—Espera Nanami, no comas de la bolsa, ya te traigo un plato.

Hmp, antojos, menudo lío el que debían soportar los esposos de hoy en día…

 **FIN**


End file.
